Hidden Heart
by AnelieMPetrova
Summary: Nadia relives a memory that has stayed with her for five centuries, throwing a tantrum in the middle of town and finally being with the mother she so longed for.


_December 19, 2013_

_Dear Diary, _

_I can remember that ever since I was little, I was a dreamer—a fantasizer. As I grew up I realized why that was. As a new born I was torn away from my mother but I was to be reunited with her when I was just a little eight year old girl. Somehow I knew from the moment that I saw her that she was the woman I had so longed to be with—to be loved by. How I knew she was the one, I saw her in my dreams._

_I remember that day that we met so vividly in my mind; it's forever been a memory that I will never forget and one that will always be with me. _

_For days I had felt like I was being watched but every time I looked over my shoulder there wasn't anyone who looked out of the ordinary. I was walking in town with my mother and father and my older brother. All day I had felt so strange; I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach and I had not felt well at all that day. My mother had told me that she would make a big pot of soup for dinner and that I would feel better after. I was clinging to her the entire day but it didn't feel right. She didn't feel right. Clinging to her felt so wrong it had for my entire existence. I had known for the longest time by then that the girl I called Mama, wasn't my Mother. But then, there she was. I was laying my head on my Mother's shoulder crying for the pain in my stomach, it had spread and I had collapsed on the ground but I remained conscious. There she was gazing right back as me and I knew, I knew it was her. I began screaming and throwing a tantrum, My Mother was yelling at me demanding that I stop screaming. I was hitting and kicking tears streaming down my face and still I could see the girl looking as if she wanted to come and take me in her arms. I knew that I had to get to her. _

_I was now in my father's arms, he tried to caress me and calm me down but nothing he did—they did, worked. He dropped down to his knees and let me fall to the ground. It hurt but it didn't stop me from getting to me feet. _

_The entire town square was quiet and looking at me. At the little girl throwing a fit; I'm sure they thought that I just wasn't getting my way or my parents said no to me getting something that I wanted. _

_There she was she saw me. Tears were in her eyes as well. _

"_Mommy," I yelled, my father grabbed me from behind and I began to kick and scream while I was trying to squirm out of his grasp but he was too strong for me. _

"_Let me go— let me go!" I screamed, "Stop screaming you little brat." My father growled at me, "Then let me go!" _

_He did. He let go, letting me fall directly onto my back my body making contact with the hard dirt ground once again. And finally, she began toward me, "M-Mommy," I cried holding my arms out running to her. _

_When I was in her arms, finally, the pain in my body had vanished. It was as if I had never felt it. I clung to her and it felt right. It felt like I should have always been embraced and held by her. _

_That day she took me away. She made my parents forget about me and the same was done to my brother. _

_I walked by her side my hand grasping hers. We ended up miles away from town. A little cottage sitting perfectly at the bottom of a blossomed hill side that was home to brilliant colored flowers; I no longer felt like something was missing. I never went a day without smiling and I never went a day without laughing and I never went a moment thinking that the woman I called Mama, wasn't my Mama, because finally I had her, my real Mama. _

_That was in Bulgaria, 1498. _

_Things have changed since. _

_For starters I am no longer seven years old, I am now five-hundred and twenty-three years old but I remain in the form of just a normal seventeen year-old girl. That was the age that I was turned. Mama insisted that that be the age that I turn if it was what I truly desired. It gave me time to make sure that I was making the right decision but also it gave me time to be courted to. _

_I was seventeen when I had my first child, after I was married. The labor was horrific and I almost died—I did die. _

_I was able to watch my daughter grow up, both my husband and daughter knew what I was but they had no desire to become the same. I respected their decisions without any sort of hesitation. I have always managed to travel beside my mother, we moved around the world together. She is my best friend and I could not possibly dream of a life without her by my side. _

_To this day she had treated me no different than she had five hundred years ago and I did not mind that even for a moment. I still sleep in her bed snuggled as closely to her as I can get with her arms around me just like when I was little. I still call her Mommy but only when there are no other people around us. In public I am introduced as her little sister. It is silly I know, having a child of my own and yet I do not mind sleeping beside my mother but the human life that I had was centuries ago, in another life where my family is historical. I'm different now but in some ways still the same, not just physically but mentally. I had to write this down, I don't know why but it was a sudden urge to get my most thought of memory out but still kept to myself in this diary my mother bared me for my birthday four years ago. Maybe writing this down was to assure myself that my mother is not the monster people who do not matter say she is. This memory of mine proves it. Katherine Pierce has a heart. _


End file.
